The Daughter of the Demon (HIATUS)
by Kitten010
Summary: Another Fem!Harry story, this one with a twist. Flare Potter has never understood why her mother hated her, or why exactly her father died. But on her thirteenth year, Flare finds out that James wasn't really her father. She was a half-demon. Her father was...what! Rated T: Past mentioned non-con, and Abusive Lily Potter(shocker)
1. Prolgue

**This is a new story with a different plot than the Project Fatherhood: Loke/Leo, it isn't at all related to it. I have a writer's block on the sequel so I'm still trying to figure that at. So anyway, this story has a dark history. So, enjoy?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: Mentions of past non-con, Lily bashing(just to fit the story)**

 **Note: This is yet another Female!Harry, with a different name.**

Lily Potter screamed in pain as she pushed; it wasn't supposed to be like this, Lily thought to herself. James, her husband, was currently in the other room while she gave birth to this bastard child, indeed; this baby was not James's-not that he knew that-, it was a child born of rape. Nine months ago Lily and James had went to Japan for their honeymoon, and she had fallen down a well called the "Bone Eater's Well", it had taken her back to a time where demons, half and alike, roamed the earth. She had encountered a demon who forced himself on her. And here she was today, birthing its spawn. She resented it already and it hadn't even been born yet.

Lily took a deep breath when the contraction ended, she hoped it was a boy. Then it'd be doing her some form of good by giving the Potter House an heir. The next contraction came and Lily pushed when the midwife told her to. "You're almost there Mrs. Potter, just one more push!" The midwife praised, Lily despised her for it. This child wasn't even supposed to be on its way into the world, hell; it shouldn't have even been conceived. Lily let out another scream at the next contraction, and pushed. The cries of the newborn followed after it.

The midwife took the thing to be cleaned up, while James entered the room. "Hey Lils, how are you?" He asked with a proud smile. Lily gave a fake one, "I'm doing just fine." She lied, she was hating everything right now. Especially that blasted thing. The midwife came back, the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you have a baby girl." The midwife handed the baby to Lily, who reluctantly took it into her arms. She looked at it, thankfully it hadn't inherited any of the demons features aside from the hair color. But Lily could always change that. The midwife looked at the babe, "What are you going to name her?" She asked the Lord and Lady. Lily looked at James, she didn't want anything to do with this girl in her arms.

"James? What should we name her?" Lily asked with a fake smile, James tapped his chin in thought, "Hmm, this is a tough choice..." He thought for a while, "I know." James looked at the baby girl with a smile.

"Flare Sage Potter."

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Three years later, little Flare had already began to become a very beautiful girl. Lily had changed her daughter's hair color to match her own. It turned out Flare had inherited the demons eye color as well, so Lily changed that as well to her own green eyes. Lily was pregnant once again, but this time with James' child. Poor little Flare knew her mother didn't like her, she just didn't know why.

Why does mommy hate me; is what Flare would ask herself every night when her father tucked her in. Flare had asked Lily herself, but received a hateful glare and a smack to the head. When Lily gave birth to her second child, it had been a boy; and therefore, being the male child-younger or not- he had received the title of Potter Heir. Flare had tried to interact with her little brother, who was given the name Alexander, but her mother had forbid her from going near him. So Flare mostly kept to herself, at least her dad liked her. It had been quite difficult living with a mother who hated her, and not being able to bond with her little brother. That, and her parents fighting about her. It was so bad that there were some days Flare would be sent to her godfather's house for a _week_. Flare was living in an unhealthy home and it made her cry.

So one day, Flare went up to her godfather. "Uncle Paddie?" She asked, Sirius smiled down at her. "Yes, what is it Prongslet?" Flare played with her hair, "Why does my mommy hate me? Did I do something wrong?" Sirius hesitated, not long after Flare was born they all found out she wasn't James' daughter, but luckily James still treated her like his own. "No, you did nothing wrong." He avoided answering Flare's other question, about Lily. It was common knowledge how much Lily resented her daughter, Sirius just couldn't bring himself to tell her. He hoped that she would forget about it.

Sadly, she didn't. Because the day she turned five, was an event that nobody would ever forget; and it wasn't a good one.

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Flare had just turned five years old, and she was walking downstairs when she heard her mother and father arguing. Flare raised a brow and snuck closer so she could hear it. "Lily this is enough! You can't keep hating her for something she didn't even do!" James yelled angrily, "I can do what I want James Potter! And _nothing_ you say will make me like that _thing_!" Lily growled, both were unaware of Flare, who was peeking in slightly so she could see. "You've been treating her like this for the past five years, enough is enough!" Flare was confused, were they arguing about her again? "You know what, if you don't start treating her like she's your daughter-which she is!-, I will tell her and the entire wizarding world your little secret." James glared at his wife. Lily's eyes widened, "You wouldn't.." James held his ground. "I would." He had enough of his wife treating their daughter like dirt, it didn't matter if she was a half-demon or not.

Flare watched as her mother drew her wand and pointed it at her father. "Don't make me do it James." Lily hissed, James sighed. "You couldn't, you know the cost." Lily took a breath, "Oh no James, this isn't going to be the Cruciatus curse. Not this time." She smirked, "Far from it." James's eyes widened, "Lily, no. Think about what you're even doing!" Lily had an evil glint in her eye, "Oh, and James? I just want you to know. I never wanted a daughter!" Flare watched in horror as her father fell to the ground, all it took was two simple words from her mother and a flash of green light to make him like that.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Flare's fifth birthday, was also the day that James Potter was murdered, at the hands of his wife.

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

It would take Flare eight years to find out the truth. The secret that was long since buried since her father died. The reason her mother resented her so much.

On her thirteenth year, Flare would finally know that James Potter was not her father.

Her real father, was a demon.

 **Okay, the reason I didn't leave any description of Flare was because I wanted you guys to see if you could find out who her birth father is. So I'll leave you with a little quiz.**

 **Anyone who gets the correct answer will get a shout-out.**

 **Who do you think Flare's demon father is? Add your number in the reviews or PM:**

 ** _(1): Inuyasha_**

 ** _(2): Koga_**

 ** _(3): Sesshomaru_**

 ** _(4): Naraku_**

 **See if you can guess the correct one! Good luck!**

 **~Kitten**


	2. Chapter One

**This is the second part of The Daughter of the Demon. I will cast out the shout-outs at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Mentioned past non-con, abusive Lily, and a revelation.**

 **Note: If you don't like the story, then don't read it. This is going to the Guest who posted a bad review. I did place the warnings in the summary and the start of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

Flare Sage Potter had just turned thirteen. Her younger brother, Alexander, would be starting Hogwarts this year. Ever since James' death, Lily had gotten more aggressive towards her daughter; Flare still didn't understand why. What had she done to deserve the cruel treatment from her own mother? Well she was about to find out.

Life hadn't gotten any better for Flare when she started Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat had placed her in Slytherin for some unknown reason, making Ronald Weasley-her friend since childhood- resent her, thinking she was going to go Dark like Voldemort had. She had no friends, not even her housemates took the time to hang out with her. When Flare had been sorted she had gotten a howler from her mother saying how much of a disappointment to the Potter name she was. Flare scoffed at the thought, ' _Like she's any better. She killed my father...and she calls herself a 'Light' witch?_ ' Flare was currently walking in Diagon Alley with her mother and brother shopping for his school supplies. Lily had said they would be going to Gringotts afterwards to get a blood test for any aliments, Lily didn't truly care about Flare; she just had to look like she did. I know what you're thinking.

Why wasn't Lily arrested and placed into Azkaban for James' murder?

Well, Flare remembered why. Lily had framed Sirius, she, apparently, used his wand to kill James. So therefore, Sirius took Lily's place in Azkaban. No trial at all. Remus had left England with his own wife after James died, where they were now Flare didn't know. With James dead and Alexander too young to take over the Potter House, it was given to Lily.

"Flare!" Lily yelled angrily, Flare looked up at her. "What?" She growled, ' _Stupid bitch._ ' She added internally. Lily glared at her daughter, "Don't take that tone with me young lady." Flare harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest. Ten year old Alexander could do nothing but watch his mother and sister. It was a common occurrence, but it still pained him to see how much his mother resented his older sister. "Mum, can we just shop? Please?" Alex asked his mother, Lily smiled sweetly at him. It made him feel wrong. ' _It isn't fair, why does Mum treat me like I'm everything in the world to her, yet treat my sister so much like dirt?_ ' Not for the first time, Alex briefly wondered if his late father tried to do something about this before he died.

"Of course sweetheart!" Lily cooed at her son, Flare looked at him in surprise, Alex gave her a slight smile. Flare blinked, had her brother just gotten her out of trouble? The three got done shopping and went to Gringotts. Flare was honestly nervous, she had never gotten a blood test before. When they got there, Lily went first. Then Alex, and now it was Flare's turn.

The nurse smiled comfortingly at her, and swabbed her arm, before sticking the needle in the vein. A few minutes later the needle came out. "There you go Miss. Potter, all done." The nurse announced. She turned to Lily, "The results will be delivered shortly." Lily nodded, motioning her children to follow her. Flare briefly wondered if this would answer the question she had been trying to solve since she could properly think. When the Potter's got home Flare instantly went to her room, and started studying her Potions. Professor _SnapFe_ was the only teacher who treated her like a person, the others treated her like dirt. "Okay, lets see here..." Flare muttered quietly to herself as she read the information.

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

A few days later, the results of the blood tests came, Flare's owl swooped in through the window, a letter on his right leg. Flare grinned and shot up from her bed and took the letter. "Let's see what I got. What do you think I should start with? DNA?" Winston hooted, lovingly pecking her fingers, "DNA it is then." Flare gave her owl a treat. Flare took a deep breath and opened the letter. "Please, please, please...give me the answer I'm looking for."

Flare felt a wave of magic wash over her, she raised a brow in confusion. "What was that..?" She looked at herself in the mirror and staggered back, she looked so different! Her hair was now a raven black, and her eyes were now a crimson color. How?! Flare looked down at the letter, and started to read it. The more she read the more her eyes widened.

 _Flare S. Potter's Basic Information:_

 _Name: Flare Sage Potter_

 _Age: Thirteen_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Hogwarts House: Slytherin_

 _Year: Third Year_

 _Grade: O_

 _Race: Half-Demon_

 _Flare S. Potter's DNA Results:_

 _Father: Onigumo 'Naraku'-Biological (N/A), James Potter-Adoptive (Deceased)_

 _Mother: Lily Evans-Potter-Biological (Active)_

 _Siblings: Alexander Potter-Half Brother (Active)_

Flare stopped reading, James wasn't her father? What?! "This is why my mother hated me all these years?! This doesn't make any sense!" Then Flare thought, "If my father is still alive, maybe he'll want me? But it doesn't have any information on him...what do you think Winston?" She asked her owl, Winston hooted. Flare sighed, "You're right. He probably doesn't even know about me..." Flare sat on her bed, her chin resting on her hand. "I wonder where he is...and what he's like..."

She laid down on her bed. "Do you think I'll ever meet him one day Winston?" Again, the owl hooted and pecked at her fingers. Flare ran her fingers through the owls feathers. "Maybe..."

With that thought, Flare feel into a deep slumber. Unaware of the events that would come.

 **So sorry it's so short! So as I promised, the one's who got the correct answer were...**

 _ **ladyofanime1102, Copper001, Lunarwolf11021, Japolo Rei Hellstinger, dragonloverpower, and AeonOrylin.**_

 **Congrats you guys! Here's a virtual hug as a reward! -Virtually hugs- Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Kitten**


	3. Chapter Two

**"I still haven't really decided who Flare is going to end up with, but I have some ideas on an OC. So lets get started with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: Weasley and Granger bashing**

 **Note: This is after Kagome fell into the Well. To avoid confusion, Flare put her glamours back up with the help of Snape**

A month later it was finally time for Alexander to board the Hogwarts Express. Flare watched as her mother and half-brother shared a final hug before the two siblings boarded the train. "So, uhm, now that we're not at home anymore...I was thinking we could get to know each other more?" Alex asked when they sat down in their compartment. Flare blinked, astonished. "Would you really want to know me? I mean, you might not like what you find." She crossed her arms and looked at him curiously. Alex shrugged, "You're the only sibling I have and I don't even know you. All I know is your name and how old you are." Alas, it was true. Their mother had prevented them from ever speaking to one another, and now that it was just him and his older sister, why not take the opportunity.

"Alright, what would you like to know..?" Flare leaned back, still shocked that he wanted to actually know her. "Well, can you tell me about Dad?" Her brother asked slowly, Flare fumed internally, "Lily doesn't tell you about him?" Alex shook his head, "Every time I ask Mum changes the subject." Flare closed her eyes and sighed, "Well what do you want to know about him?" Alex seemed to think. "Maybe you could tell me how he treated you? Was he like Mum or did he treat you fairly?" Flare let a small, sad smile caress her face, "By what I remember, he was a great man. He didn't treat me like Lily did. He used to read me stories and tuck me into bed every night."

Alex let the information of his father sink in. "..Did he love me?" He asked, Flare nodded. "As much as he loved me." Alex went to sit next to his sister, "What did he look like?" Flare hummed, "Like you. He looked like you." Alex smiled, "Really?" His older sister nodded. "Mhm." Alex was nervous about the next question but he had to know.

"...How did he die?" Flare stiffened. She knew that question was coming, she had no choice but to answer it. "He was murdered.." Her half-brother's eyes widened, "M-murdered..? By who?" Flare sighed, "Kid, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Alex expected that answer. He decided not to pry into it. "Anything else you wanna know?" Flare asked, Alex looked down at his feet. "Why do you call Mum by her name?" Flare wrapped an arm around him. "She was never much of a mother to me." Alex raised a brow, "Why?" Flare shrugged, "I don't know." It was only half-truth. Flare knew why her mother hated her, but didn't know what she had done to deserve it.

The compartment door slid open, Flare growled when she saw who it was. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Flare wrapped a protective arm around her younger brother, who stared in confusion at the newcomers, "Well, well Potter. Another snake to join the family?" Weasley sneered at Alex who glared at him, realizing these two weren't nice people. "What do you want Weasley, Granger?" Flare gave a dark glare at the other girl, who smirked. The two Gryffindors and single Slytherin stood their ground, murdering each other with their eyes. Alex looked between them, slightly scared. Hermione broke the internal battle first, "We won't be here long, we just have something to show you." Flare growled at her, moving Alex behind her. "Why would I want anything from you?" The Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom, watched fearfully from afar. Neville made a mental note to inform Professor Snape if anything bad happened.

"It doesn't matter if you want it or not." Ron said, taking out a book from his school coat. "This is a portkey my father gave to me, I've been wanting to use it for a while now. And who better to test it out then you?" He smirked, "I have no idea where it will take you. But the school will be glad you're gone. You and your little snake brother." Alex briefly wondered, is this a normal occurrence for his sister?

Ron threw the book at Flare and Alex, the moment it hit them it activated.

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

When Flare and Alex opened their eyes they were standing on the edge of a well, the book on the floor of the shed they were in. Flare wrapped her arms around Alex protectively, he in turn clung to his older sister. "Uh, Flare? Where are we?" The boy asked her. "I have no idea. How about we get-GAH!" Flare yelped as she lost her footing and fell down the well, "Flare!" Alex cried as he jumped in after her. A bright light surrounded them. They were floating in mid air in the starry sky. "F-Flare? What's happening?" The ten year old hugged his thirteen year old sister. "Again, no idea." Flare looked around herself.

Finally the starry sky disappeared and they were at the bottom of the well. The two siblings looked at each other. Alex and Flare stood and looked up. Alex climbed out first, then Flare. "Uh, I don't remember this at all..." Alex pointed out looking around, there were trees everywhere. Flare looked around suspiciously, "Where are we..?" She asked no-one in particular. "Maybe we should start looking around? You know, for that book." Alex suggested. "I don't know, this could be a dangerous area." Flare knew her wand wasn't going to do any good, that and she didn't have it with her.

Alex nodded, "Okay then, just start walking until we find somewhere to stay then?" Flare thought about it, "I guess. Just stick near me 'kay?" Alex nodded, "'Kay." And they were off. Alex staying next to his older sister and Flare looking around for danger with sharp eyes. Eventually they stumbled upon a village. After showing they meant no harm the villagers took the two to their priestess.

And so here they were now, Flare and Alex were sitting across from the old priestess named Kaede. "Where do ye hail from children?" The old woman asked, her one eye looking at them. "Uh..." Alex hid behind Flare slightly, "No need to be frightened. Ye are safe here." Kaede reassured. "Ye don't happen to hail from Kagome's time, correct?" The priestess asked, "Who's Kagome?" Flare questioned. "A young girl who fell through the Bone Eater's Well." Alex gasped, "The well we came out of?" Kaede's eyes widened, "Yes, I suppose." The old priestess could tell Flare wanted a little for information so Kaede went into explanation about Inuyasha and Kikyo, the Shikon Jewel, Kagome, and the Bone Eater's Well.

The two siblings took it all in. Until eventually Alex fell asleep with his head in Flare's lap. Kaede smiled, "Ye may stay as long as needed." Flare looked up at her, "Really?" Kaede nodded. Flare, for the first time in years, smiled genuinely. "Thank you Lady Kaede."

Kaede gave them a futon they could sleep on, Alex was placed on his own while Flare laid down. ' _Well this is an interesting turn of events._ ' She thought, looking at her younger brother she smiled once again. Flare closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **Happy New Year's everybody! I wanted to get this done tonight as a 2018 gift. Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Kitten**


	4. Chapter Three

**This is chapter three of The Daughter of the Demon! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings: N/A(For this chapter)**

 **Note: N/A**

When Flare awoke from her slumber she quickly found that her younger half-brother was nowhere to be seen. Flare quickly sat up and looked around. "Alex?!" She called, "Relax child. Your brother is safe." The old priestess, Kaede, reassured the thirteen year old. "Then where is he?!" She questioned fiercely. Kaede sighed, this girl somewhat reminded her of Inuyasha. "He is merely outside playing with the village children." Flare eyed the elderly woman suspiciously before standing and walking over to the open door. She calmed when she saw Alex playing with a few kids around his age, Alex was now out of his Hogwarts robes and wearing a kimono fit for a male child, given to him by Kaede. Flare felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked behind her to see Kaede holding out a new outfit to her, "I'd suggest you put these on, the villagers will start to question you if you walk around in what your wearing now." Flare nodded her thanks before taking the robe and going behind a changing screen. Kaede shook her head slightly, ' _Yes, she acts like Inuyasha indeed._ '

Flare undid her Slytherin tie and looked at it, she growled and threw it over her shoulder. "Not like I'll need it anyway.." The teen muttered, she undressed and slipped on the kimono, it was beautiful she had to admit. The kimono itself was the color of a blazing fire, but it had yellow floral designs here and there. She noticed Kaede also gave her some sandals, Flare put them on after removing her own shoes. Flare looked at her discarded Hogwarts uniform and took out the DNA test paper. She looked at it and sighed, tucking it into her black sash. Flare took the hair-tie off her wrist and put her hair up in a low ponytail. She stepped out behind the changing screen and walked outside, leaning against a pole Flare watched her half-brother play. Alex was wearing a light blue kimono with white strips decorating it, he also had sandals on. Alex's eyes spotted her and his face broke out into a grin. "Flare!" He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Good morning sis!" He smiled up at her. Flare's heart warmed a little. "Morning Alex." She let a small smile caress her face.

"So what are we doing today?" The eleven year old boy asked, suddenly his eyes snapped to the paper in her sash, "What's this?" Flare stiffened, Alex took the rolled up paper and read it. His eyes widened as his hazel eyes took in each word. "Wha...?" Alex looked up at Flare and back at the paper. He gave the paper back to his sister and hugged her again, "I don't care how we're related, you'll always be my big sister." Flare's eyes teared up and her arms wrapped around him. "Thank you, Alex.." Flare cried for the very first time since James' funeral. The two stayed that way for a while until Alex pulled out of the hug to smile at her once more.

Alex went back to play with his new friends while Flare re-entered Kaede's hut. The old one-eyed woman gave her acknowledgement in the form of a nod. Flare waved and sat next to the window. Kaede looked at her and sighed. "Child, are ye alright?" Flare, startled, look over at her. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." Kaede gave the thirteen year old a stern look. "Ok, uhm..." Flare took the paper out of her sash and looked at it. "What is it my dear?" Kaede asked, moving to sit next to her. 'Uh...I was just wondering..do you know a Onigumo 'Naraku'?" Flare asked. Kaede's eye widened. "Why do you ask, child?" Flare handed her the paper. "It's my DNA test." Kaede took a look at it, "I take it you want to try and search for your father?" Kaede asked the girl. Flare nodded, "Yes. But the problem is, I don't know where to start looking and I don't really think he'd want me as a daughter..." Flare sighed, "I mean, who'd want _ME_ as their child..?"

Kaede blinked, "What brought on such self-destructive thoughts, child?" Flare scoffed. "My mother." Kaede looked at her shocked. "Why would your mother say such things to you? Does she say that to your brother as well?" Kaede asked, Flare shook her head, "Nope. Just me. As for why, she hates my guts." Flare tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are free to speak your mind here child. Your brother will not hear." Kaede reassured, placing her hand on Flare's shoulder. The thirteen year old girl looked at the elderly priestess. "Really?" Kaede nodded her confirmation. Flare looked down at her hands, which were resting on her knees.

"My mother, Lily, always says things like that to me, my father-adoptive- tried to stop it before he died when I was five; that was around eight years ago. Alex was only two and a half at time, so he doesn't remember our father. Lily, even before my father died, would always yell at me for no reason; saying things like I don't deserve anything I get because I was a mistake. My father, James, was the one who took care of me most of the time along with my godfather, Sirius, and their good friend, Remus. I watched James get murdered and I couldn't do anything to stop it, because.." Flare looked out to see if Alex was still playing and not listening, he wasn't listening so she continued, "it was Lily who killed him. She framed Sirius by using his wand -a wand is a stick that can do magic tricks- and he ended up getting thrown in Azkaban -what we call prison- instead of her. Remus left with his wife afterward and I never saw or heard from him again, Lily got worse after James' funeral, she even started hitting me a few times. I only just recently found out that James was not my birth father. After I went to Hogwarts -my school- I got sorted in the house no-one likes. The teachers never liked me aside from one, the students resented me for being the black sheep in my family, and my childhood best friend abandoned me shortly after, he said he 'didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.' So..." Flare sighed.

"That's why I want to find this Onigumo, or Naraku, or whatever his name is and meet him. I'm pretty sure he won't want me but I want to at least know what he looks like..." Flare said quietly, Kaede just listened, she understood what it was like to lose someone you loved. In Flare's case it was her adoptive father, in her own case it was her older sister, Kikyo. The old woman just set the paper down and hugged the young girl in front of her. "I understand child, but know this. It matters to you what your father thinks of you, if his words, when the two of you finally meet, are negative; never let that take you down. I have only known you for one moon, but I already know you are a strong girl who has survived through a lot of bad fortunes. The people in this world are cruel and merciless, they may try to find anything they possibly can to use against you, to break you, but don't let them." Kaede rubbed her thumb on Flare's cheek the way a grandmother would, "You have your brother, and he loves you. I am sure there is someone out there in the world who will love you just the same, possibly more. Just look forward and keep your head held high. The past and the present may bring bad memories, but listen to your heart and your future may turn out for the better." Kaede smiled, "Do you understand child?" She asked, Flare nodded, tears gathering in her eyes.

"If you need to shed tears, don't be afraid too. You always have a shoulder to cry on." Kaede hugged her once more. That did it for Flare, the thirteen year old girl broke into hard, racking sobs. Flare buried her face in Kaede's shoulder, the old woman let her, rubbing her back in a form of comfort. "W-what if he doesn't w-want me? L-like Lily..?" Flare cried, Kaede just smiled sadly, "Remember that you always have people who love and care for ye, child." Soon enough, Flare's sobs gradually decreased to silent sniffles. "T-thanks Kaede.." The old woman just tucked a strand of hair behind Flare's ear. "No need to thank me."

Suddenly, a scream broke through the air.

"FLARE!" It was Alex.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Noriko appears in the next chapter, yay!**

 **~Kitten**


	5. OCs(So sorry, just so you remember!)

**Flare's potential love interest**

 _Name: Katsuo_

 _Age: Looks 13-14_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Race: Neko-hanyo_

 _Appearance(Regular): Fair skin, black shoulder length hair tied in a braid, goldish-orange colored eyes, black cat ears and tail with white tufts at the tips, pointy canines with sharp claws, a black kimono with a white hakama, a silver aquamarine gemmed ear ring on his left ear._

 _Appearance(Human): Fair skin, brown shoulder length hair tied in a braid, coal colored eyes, same outfit, and his ear ring is still on his left ear._

 _Appearance(Full-Demon): Fair skin, black shoulder length hair let down, ruby colored eyes, pointed black cat ears with white tufts at the tips, more fluffy cat tail with white at the end, sharp canines with sharped claws, same outfit, still wears the ear ring_

 _Family: Juro-Father(Deceased, killed by humans. Is the demon parent), Masako-Mother(Deceased, killed by demons. Is the human parent), Noriko-Younger sister(Alive, he takes care of her)_

 _Weapons: Katana(An heirloom from his father)_

 _Story debut: Chapter Five_

 _Personality: Cold, snarky, loyal, quiet, can get a room to be quiet when angry or provoked._

 **Alex's potential future love interest**

 _Name: Noriko_

 _Age: Looks to be about 10-11_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Race: Neko-hanyo_

 _Appearance(Regular): Fair skin, blond waist length hair tied in a high ponytail, goldish-orange colored eyes, white cat ears and tail with black tufts at the tips, pointy canines with small claws, a white kimono with yellow polka-dots, a silver topaz ear ring on her right ear._

 _Appearance(Human): Fair skin, black waist length hair tied in a high ponytail, chocolate colored eyes, same outfit, and her ear ring is still on her right ear._

 _Appearance(Full-Demon): Hasn't experienced her full-demon form yet, she has never been provoked enough._

 _Family: Juro-Father(Deceased, killed by humans. Is the demon parent), Masako-Mother(Deceased, killed by demons. Is the human parent), Katsuo-Older brother(Alive, is her caretaker)_

 _Weapons: Doesn't have one yet, as she is too young._

 _Story Debut: Chapter 4_

 _Personality: Bubbly, cheerful, loyal, loud, can get a room cheered up in a second._

 **Those are the OCs! I'll bring out the next chapter as soon as I can! Tell me what you think of them. Have a nice night/evening/morning!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Kitten**


	6. Chapter Four

**So sorry for not updating! Little Noriko comes in this chapter! I just reposted the OC list so you remember their names, ages, and descriptions. So hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Warnings in this chapter: N/A**

 **Note: Katsuo comes in the next chapter!**

Flare shot up instantly after she heard her younger brother scream, Kaede stood with her and they both ran out of the hut. "ALEX?!" Flare yelled, alarm bells ringing in her head. "OVER HERE!" She heard Alex yell. Flare ran faster, not minding Kaede, who was far behind. The red-headed thirteen year old girl skidded to a stop when she saw her younger brother cradling a injured blond girl with white cat ears and a tail, she looked Alex's age. Flare's eyes widened when she saw the huge gashes on the girl's side, it looked like she'd been scratched by something, but the amount of blood staining her white kimono is what terrified Flare. Flare ran over and knelt in front of Alex, "What happened?!" She asked, looking Alex over for injuries, then she looked down at the neko girl. "I-I'm fine, but she..." Flare's heart broke at the sight of tears gathering in Alex's eyes. Flare picked up the girl and noted how pale she was. ' _She's loosing blood, fast.._ ' Flare thought. Kaede managed to catch up, the old woman's eye widened. "Get her to the village, now!" She cried urgently.

Flare didn't need to be told twice. She started running as quick as she could once again, ignoring the burn in her legs. A mile away from the village the young girl slowly opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful goldish-orange color. "N-Ni-san..?" The young girl shakily asked, as best she could as she was slowly bleeding out. "Sorry kiddo, but I'm not your older brother. But we'll find him soon enough. Just don't fall asleep on me." Flare instructed. The young girl nodded, struggling to keep her eyes open. Finally Flare got to the village. "Hang on kiddo." Flare whispered to the little girl. Kaede and Alex had caught up to her. "Bring her in my hut now, child!" Flare, for the second time in her life, took orders. Flare entered Kaede's hut and laid the girl down on the small table. Kaede got set to work on doing what she could to heal the girl, while Flare took Alex outside.

"Sis, do you think she's gonna be okay?" Alex asked after a few moments of silence. Flare tensed. She didn't know how to answer that. "Uhm, I-I...I'm not sure.." Alex frowned, "Oh.." Another few moments of silence. "What happened, anyway?" Flare asked. Alex sighed, "Well, me and the other kids were playing ball. Somehow it ended up all the way over there, so I went to go grab it. She just appeared out of nowhere." Flare remembered seeing a ball, Alex forgot to get it back in all the events that had taken place. Alex leaned on his sister, Flare wrapped her arm around him. "The only thing we can do is hope for the best. That's all we can do." Alex nodded, "I know."

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Kaede finally stepped out of the hut. Alex and Flare looked at her for answers. Kaede sighed, "She'll live, but she's going to be in extreme pain for a few weeks." Flare looked at Alex. "You wanna go talk to her?" The boy looked at Kaede for approval. The old woman nodded, "She's ready to talk to people." Alex stood and slowly walked into the hut.

The neko half-demoness was laying on a futon, her white kimono replaced with a simple blue one. The silver topaz gemmed ear ring on her right cat ear was still there, her blond hair was let down from its high ponytail, the blond waves reached her waist. "U-uhm, hi.." Alex stammered, the girl looked at her with pretty goldish-orange eyes that made Alex blush slightly. She smiled at him. "Hi!" She waved, still smiling brightly despite the pain. ' _Wow, she's pretty. Wait, huh?_ ' Alex thought. Alex waved back at her, sitting on his knees next to her. The girl's cat tail twitched, as did her ears. "What's your name? I'm Noriko!" The girl -Noriko- asked. The boy smiled shyly at her. "I-I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you Noriko." Noriko giggled, "It's nice to meet you too Alex." Noriko looked him over. "Are you a human?" Alex blinked, "Wha..?" Noriko suddenly started chatting. "I'm a half-demon! Ni-san says that we're Neko-Hanyo. That means Cat Half-Demon." Noriko elaborated the term at Alex's confused look.

Noriko smiled at him once again. "Are you the one who saved me?" She asked, Alex blushed. "U-uh, well...it wasn't me who bandaged you...but I called for my sister and she came with Miss Kaede. My sister's the one who brought you here, Miss Kaede is the one that patched you up." Noriko nodded, "Alright, so I have all of you to thank." Noriko sat up and did a formal bow. " _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu._ " Alex blinked, "Uh...what does that mean?" Noriko smiled up at him. "It means 'Thank you very much.'" Alex couldn't help but turn red at the smile and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "W-well then...y-you're welcome.." Noriko giggled, "It's alright. Ni-san says to always be polite. Though he isn't very polite himself."

Flare peeked in and only had to take one look at the two of them. She smirked. ' _Ooh, looks like someone's got his first crush. Just hope it doesn't end up like mine._ ' Flare had had a crush before. On Ron, I know what you're thinking. Why would you like someone who tortures you? Well it was before Hogwarts. He had completely turned her down when she confessed anyway. She just hoped her brother's first crush wouldn't end the same way.

After Noriko had met Flare and Kaede and gave her thanks, she was told to rest. After all, it would just strain her more if she didn't. So with Noriko asleep and Alex having followed soon after, it was just Flare and Kaede.

"Are ye going to tell him child? About your mother?" Kaede asked, Flare sighed, "I don't know if I should...besides, not even the Ministry believed me, they did check my memories, but Lily obliviated them. Obliviate means she erased their memory of what they saw in mine, so she wouldn't be arrested." Flare explained. "Also, it was my godfather's wand she was using. So he still would've been charged. It wouldn't have done any good." Kaede sighed, "If you are planning to go search for your father, then you will need a weapon to protect yourself and whoever you choose to go with you on your journey." Kaede stood and took out a bow and a quiver full of arrows, along with a sword. She handed them to Flare, who stared wide-eyed but took it. "Take this as well. I am not asking you to leave, take your own time on that, but this is to keep track of everything on your journey." Kaede handed her a brown journal with a emerald flower on the cover. Flare set the weapons down and took the journal, starting to look through it. It was all blank pages.

Flare set the journal down and stood. She brought Kaede into a hug, "I haven't known you very long, but thank you. For everything." Kaede smiled and hugged her back. "When you decide to leave, know you and your brother can return to the village if needed be," Flare nodded. "I will." Flare pulled out of the hug, "I was thinking of waiting for Noriko to finish healing so we can take her with us. She mentioned a older brother so we're going to go search for him."

All of a sudden...an unfamiliar male voice rang across the village.

"WHERE THE FREAKIN' HELL IS MY YOUNGER SISTER?!"

Well, it looks like they didn't need to look after all.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter four! And before you ask, yes. The male is Katsuo. And as for Alex and Noriko, I sense a little bit of puppy love blooming, don't you? Or should I say kitten love? No? Just me? Okay...**

 **Ah well! Have a nice night/morning/evening! Bye!**

 **~Kitten**


	7. A litte Vote(Sorry!)

**Wow, I personally didn't expect so many people to like this story, it's really surprising. But, as of right now; to hold you over until the next chapter, here's a little voting for you guys! (The reason the next chapter isn't here yet is because I've been trying to figure out how to introduce Katsuo into the story)**

 **Should Alex and Noriko end up together in the future?**

 **(1): Yes**

 **(2): No**

 **(3): Maybe so**

 **I'll put another vote when Katsuo is finally introduced, so sorry for the delay.**

 **Hope this holds you over until then.**

 **~Kitten**


	8. Chapter Five

**So after suffering some major writers block, I've finally decided to pick up where I left off! So sorry it took so long for me to update, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this?**

 **Warnings: Some swearing**

 **Note: Now before I do this, I'll tell you now so you can turn back if you don't like this; Katsuo and Flare will end up together in the future, as will Alex and Noriko. I'm sorry if you do not like the OC pairing for Flare, but I couldn't think of anyone else who would fit with her, I did think about it a lot; I really did, but I couldn't really find anything to make it work with a canon character, so an OC it is. So if you don't want to continue reading the story then that's fine, thank you for coming this far.**

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

 _-Recap-_

 _Flare set the journal down and stood. She brought Kaede into a hug, "I haven't known you for very long, but thank you. For everything." Kaede smiled and hugged her back. "When you decide to leave, know you and your brother can return to the village if needed be," Flare nodded. "I will." Flare pulled out of the hug, "I was thinking of waiting for Noriko to finish healing so we can take her with us. She mentioned a older brother so we're going to go search for him."_

 _All of a sudden...an unfamiliar male voice rang across the village._

 _"WHERE THE FREAKIN' HELL IS MY YOUNGER SISTER?!"_

 _Well, it looks like they didn't need to look after all._

 _-End of recap-_

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Noriko shot up instantly, her ears twitching when she heard her big brother's voice. "Katsuo..?" The little half-demon murmured, Flare picked up her sword and glared at the door, Noriko took notice of the action and raised her hand; a motion to stop. "No, wait! That's my brother!" Alex slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What's goin' on..?" He asked groggily. Flare and Kaede still stood guard as they heard the angry footsteps near the door, when they suddenly stopped. "Nori?" A voice sounded from behind the door, it was cold but caring at the same time; almost like her own around Alex, Flare noticed. It sounded quite young as well, "I'm in here nii-san!" Noriko looked towards Kaede for permission, silently asking if Katsuo could enter. At the elderly woman's nod, Noriko continued; "You can come in!" At the words, the door immediately slid open to reveal a boy that looked to be Flare's age.

He had black hair tied in a braid, goldish colored eyes -resembling Noriko's-, and a black kimono with a white hakama. Like Noriko had a silver, topaz gemmed earring on her right, white cat ear, her older brother had a silver, aquamarine gemmed earring on his left ear; his cat ears were black with white tips, as was his tail. He also had claws that resembled a domestic cat, Flare noticed. A sheathed katana lay idly on his left hip, attached to his kimono.

The boy's cold eyes softened slightly when he saw Noriko was safe, but he growled when he noticed her injury. "You must be Katsuo?" Kaede asked, the boy -Katsuo- turned to her. "Yeah, that's me. You're the one who patched my sister up?" Kaede nodded, Katsuo huffed and bowed respectfully. "Then you have my gratitude." His eyes landed on his sister again before he smiled only lightly, and walked over to her. Kneeling down to her level he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you're safe Noriko." Noriko smiled brightly. "I'm glad you are too nii-san." Noriko pulled her head away, "Allow me to introduce you to my new friends, nii-san!"

"This is Alex, that's Kaede, and that's Flare! They're all really nice and they helped me!" Noriko pointed to each individual. Katsuo nodded and turned to Kaede, "So when will she be able to travel again? The two of us have a destination in mind and we'd rather keep on track." Katsuo's cold goldish-orange eyes seemed to burn into your soul harshly, in a deep contrast to Noriko; who's same eyes shined brightly like a little star. "Not until morning or midday, I am a afraid." The elderly woman replied. Katsuo sighed, "Then would you be so kind as to allow me a place for a the night?" Kaede smiled. "I'm sure you want to be near your sister, so you may rest here." Katsuo nodded once again. "Thank you."

And with that, they all slept.

 **-The next day-**

Flare, Katsuo, Alex, and Noriko were walking out of the village after a farewell to Kaede. Katsuo and Flare had their arms crossed over their chests and looked unhappy, while Alex and Noriko chatted on, completely innocent to their older sibling's dismay. Until the two teens started to argue.

"I don't even know how you two ended up tagging along. If you want my opinion you should've stayed in that village." Katsuo grumbled, Flare turned to glare at him. "Yeah, well no-one really asked for your opinion."

Flare and Katsuo did not hit it off right away.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Alex and Noriko stared at their older siblings as the two glared at each other, they couldn't recall what exactly happened; but apparently Flare and Katsuo didn't really like each other. "You know, I just met you and already you're starting to piss me off." Katsuo declared. "Feelings mutual, buddy." Flare shot back. The two continued glaring at each other. Alex turned to Noriko, "Is this a normal thing for your brother?" Noriko nodded, "It doesn't usually happen this quickly though. Is this a normal thing for your sister?" Alex shrugged._

 _"I don't know, I've spent my entire life away from her up until a couple days ago."_

 _"Oh."_

 _Kaede, who was watching the two teens, thought for a moment before deciding. "Maybe ye should travel together. Alex and Noriko seemed to have become friends, and maybe you two will as well." Katsuo and Flare looked between each other and Kaede. "No way!" They shouted in unison, "There's no way I'm taking her along with me." Katsuo said firmly. "I wouldn't want to go with you either, you intolerant bastard." Flare looked away from him, her arms crossed over her chest. "What did you just call me?" Katsuo growled, his gold-orange eyes glinting dangerously. "You heard me." The female glowered. Kaede sighed and pulled them apart before the fight got physical. "You two have just met and are already at each other's throats? You have no choice in the matter, you will go together or not at all." The teens stayed silent, until Flare groaned._

 _"Fine, I'll go with him if I have to."_

 _-End of flashback-_

Alex and Noriko watched their sister and brother argue with one another, until the girl smiled at the boy. "I think this will be a great journey." Alex nodded in agreement, smiling back at her. The four of them continued walking away from the village, the voices of Flare and Katsuo ringing in the air alongside the laughter of Alex and Noriko.


	9. Rewrite?

**To all those who were hoping for the next chapter of this story, I regret to say that this isn't it. I've been pondering and questioning this story as there are many things that should have been cleared up long ago. Hence why I want to ask you this question.**

 **Should I rewrite The Daughter of The Demon?**

 **The reasons for this question are quite simple, I've come to realize, when I should have before, that there are major gaps in the story itself, things that I would like to clear up and make it more easy to understand. I will give you a list of reasons as to why I'm asking you this.**

 **Reason 1: Plot holes. As mentioned before, there are major gaps in the story that I would like the chance to clear up, like for example; how Lily, Flare, and Alex were able to travel to Feudal Japan; why exactly James was killed by Lily; and there was a review asking how Lily was able to get away with murder, that is something I would like to change.**

 **Reason 2: Somewhat better quality. I personally feel that I have somewhat begun to grasp the means of writing, like proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. Though there are mistakes, I am still young and have a lot to learn; which is why I feel that a rewrite might be somewhat better quality than the original.**

 **Reason 3: Fandom. I paused this story because I tend to fall out of fandoms and slowly work my way back to them, I do visit these fandoms from time to time to see if there is anything new but that's about it. Even so, if you guys agree to a rewrite, the updates will be slow as I am currently not in this fandom for now.**

 **If I were to rewrite this, I would keep the original up so if you please, you can go back and compare them.**

 **One more thing; the OC pairings will still be there. So either way, Flare and Katsuo would eventually end up together. As would Alex and Noriko when they get older.**

 **So let me know your thoughts, should I rewrite the story or not?**


End file.
